


Наша любовь не вода под мостом

by GLAY



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLAY/pseuds/GLAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время фиксирует все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наша любовь не вода под мостом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Love Ain't Water Under the Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107394) by [BellaP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP). 



**5**

Посылка пришла через два дня после того, как Стив вызволил остальных Мстителей из тюрьмы. К ней прилагалась записка, состоящая всего из двух слов: _«Пошел ты!»_

А внутри коробки раскладушка, разбитая на маленькие части. 

Похоже, Тони не принял его извинений. 

**4**

Тони Старк не подписал Соглашение. Не потому что он не верил в это больше, а потому, что он уже сделал это. Сделал, как Железный Человек. Уже 149 стран поддерживают Соглашение и призывают наказать Мстителей так, как они этого заслуживают. Кем они себя считают, чтобы делать то, что им хочется, плевать на их желания, люди желают быть в безопасности от тех, кого боятся, просто потому что они обладают силой, что они вообще знают, что лучше для людей?

Т'Чалла пробовал убедить Стива пересмотреть Соглашение, но Стив ответил: нет. Это всегда будет нет. _Они_ связывают им руки. Не для этого создавались Мстители. Они - величайшие герои Земли, им должно быть позволено нарушать некоторые правила, а не связывать их ими. 

Т'Чалла дал им два дня, чтобы покинуть Ваканду. Он продолжит помогать Баки, но если Стив не готов к компромиссу, король не будет подвергать свою страну опасности просто потому, что Капитан Америка слишком упрям, чтобы видеть правду.

Люди боятся Мстителей, и Роджерс не помогает стереть страх народа. 

**3**

Конечно, как всегда, Земля была атакована, и Мстители вновь были призваны. Соглашение было забыто под нависшей угрозой глобального исчезновения. Железный Человек был призван тоже, но отказался. Он был отправлен в отставку, помните? Мстители и другие герои, которые были призваны в последнюю минуту, пошли на битву и спасли планету. Снова.

В последствии, Стив Роджерс и его команда были прощены. Люди увидели, что Мстители необходимы, независимо от того, какими неконтролируемыми они могут быть. Они вернулись в США, вновь стали командой и все стало как и должно было быть в течении нескольких недель. За исключением Железного Человека. 

Тони Старк больше не живет в Нью Йорке. В день, когда Мстители вернулись, он переехал в Калифорнию. Также это был день, когда Пеппер Поттс объявила, что Старк Индастриз больше не будет поддерживать Мстителей. Они были плохой инвестицией. 

**2**

Тони Старк недавно стал отцом. Это было в новостях, когда Стив проснулся в дождливый вторник. Мать ребёнка неизвестна, потому что Пеппер Поттс и Тони не являлись парой уже три года, и генеральный директор Старк Индастриз была помолвлена с бывшим телохранителем Тони - Хэппи Хоганом. 

Наследник Старка родился пятого февраля и его первое фото было опубликовано Vanity Fair*. Улыбка Тони на фотографии была такой большой, что Стиву не хватило смелости выйти на какой-либо контакт. Попытаться связаться с Тони снова, всегда было в мыслях Стива с тех пор, как они были прощены и вернулись назад в США. Тони переезжает обратно в Калифорнию сразу после того, как Мстители вступают на американскую землю, что отлично показывает, что Тони думает о строющимся новом мосте между ними. 

Ребёнка зовут Джеймс Стивен Старк. И Стив не хочет видеть в этом какую-либо надежду. Он правда не хочет, но у ребёнка большие голубые глаза с небольшими зелёными крапинками и улыбка Тони. 

**1**

Пять лет прошло с того события, которое каждый называет «Гражданской Войной Мстителей». Ученые Ваканды, наконец, смогли сломать программу Гидры и освободить Баки от мысленного контроля. 

Бак возвращается в США, потому что год назад Стив был в состоянии отказаться от всех обвинений, выдвинутых против него, и получить амнистию за лучшего друга. Баки был героем войны, как и Капитан Америка, проходил под тяжелой травмой и нуждался в помощи, чтобы не быть брошенным в тюрьму. 

Баки стал Мстителем через две недели после своего возвращения, и понял, что со Стивом было что-то не так эти две недели и еще полторы после. 

– Это ненормально. 

– Что?! – Стив подпрыгнул на диване. Иногда он забывал, что промывание мозгов Гидры сломано, но навыки Баки, как Зимнего Солдата все равно при нем. Он может быть незаметным, как Наташа, если захочет. 

– Твой повышенный интерес к сыну Тони Старка.

Стив покраснел и закрыл свой скетчбук. Маленький Джеймс был изображён на всех страницах, потому что маленький Джеймс был планом Стива и Тони на будущее. 

Официально Тони и Пеппер расстались после Гражданской войны, но неофициально это случилось после инцидента с Мандарином. Они придерживались этого фарса, потому что они были влюблённой парочкой новой Америки и акции Старк Индастриз не выдержали бы еще одного удара, как этот. 

Правда в том, что Стив не терял друга в Сиберии. Он потерял намного больше. Потерял будущее, которое планировал с Тони. Будущее, которое он выбросил в окно с его ложью и слепотой, когда Баки был обеспокоен. 

Будущее, которое включало в себя маленького Джеймса. 

– Пожалуйста, езжай и поговори с ним. Твоя хандра уже мне передаётся. 

– Баки, я не думаю...

– Езжай. Или я пну тебя так, что ты перелетишь через всю страну в Калифорнию. 

И Стив уверен, что Баки сделает это. Хоть его лучший друг и не вернулся на 100%, Гидра сломала его настолько, что ни даже Стив ни лучший психотерапевт не смогут помочь, но в некотором смысле он стал прежним. Прежним и властным. 

Так что Стив отправился в Калифорнию, чтобы попросить прощение еще раз. 

**+1**

Когда Тони открыл дверь, он не был удивлён увидев Стива. Он просто вздохнул так, как Стив знал, он делал, когда думал, что Стив идиот. 

– Много же времени тебе понадобилось. 

Стив улыбнулся и пытался не надеяться ни на что, но Тони не кричал, не сыпал обвинениями, а просто смотрел на Стива, ожидая, что он скажет что-нибудь. 

– Извини меня. Я идиот и знаю, что не заслуживаю твоих извинений. Я знаю, что поступил как избалованный ребёнок с Соглашением. Я знаю, что все испортил и не прошу возвращения в твою жизнь, но прошу тебя подумать об этом, может однажды ты сможешь простить меня? – сказал Стив на одном дыхании. Вот оно. Сейчас Тони скажет ему проваливать или подумает об этом. Пять лет - достаточно долгое время, чтобы затаить обиду, не так ли?

Тони вздохнул снова и отошёл на один шаг от двери в молчаливом приглашении. 

– Хочешь познакомиться со своим сыном? – сказал он с очень маленькой, но искренней улыбкой. – У него твои глаза. 

– Голубые с зелёными крапинками.

– Как мы всегда планировали. 

– Да, как мы планировали. 

 

Конец. 

 

*Vanity Fair - американский журнал, посвящённый политике, моде и другим аспектам массовой культуры.


End file.
